


The Joys of Alien "Assisted" Masturbation

by heeroluva



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Body Horror, Body Modification, Deepthroating, Fisting, Large Cock, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Oviposition, Size Kink, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Testicle Growth, Throat Bulge, Unreliable Narrator, Urethal Gaping, Urethral Play, Xeno, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Venom gives Eddie a hand (and some other body parts).





	The Joys of Alien "Assisted" Masturbation

Pulled slowly to consciousness by the heat pooling in his groin, Eddie moans softly at the pleasurable slide of something slick around his cock. “Anne,” he groans, hands moving to weave through her hair.

When Eddie’s fingers instead meet the still strange texture of Venom, all remnants of sleep disappear, his eyes snapping open as his body jackknifes upward. “What are you doing?” he asks, voice high as he takes in the sight of Venom’s tentacles wrapped around his cock, slowly jacking it.

_**We** are masturbating._

“N-now w-why would we do that?” Eddie stammers, trying to ignore the way his cock throbs while Venom ripples in unfamiliar ways around his length. It’s been longer than he cares to admit that he’s done more than quickly pull one off in the shower, and this feels amazing.

_It is pleasurable._

Well, Eddie can’t argue with that, but still he can’t shake the wrongness of this, the way that Venom’s tendrils just seem to emerge from his stomach. He doesn’t understand how it doesn’t hurt. Usually he’s too busy trying not to die to focus on how very creepy foreign body parts emerging out of him at random is.

_Yet we are enjoying this._

Eddie yelps when Venom slips lower, leaving Eddie’s cock bare before enveloping his balls completely, giving them a squeeze. “Careful with those!”

Venom’s grip tightens to the point of pain, and Eddie hisses as tears rise to the corners of his eyes, noting that despite the pain his cock remains hard and leaking.

 _Humans are so very delicate._ Venom’s head grows from the mass of tentacles between Eddie’s legs, long tongue snaking out to wrap around his cock and balls.

The decreasing distance between Eddie’s cock and those fangs make his heart race in his chest.

_Some of my brethren consider these a delicacy._

Fear cuts through Eddie, and he shouts when Venom’s mouth closes over his cock and balls, expecting pain, but none comes.

A pressure at the tip of his cock, something nudging his piss slit, has Eddie opening his mouth to protest, but before Eddie can voice the words, Venom shoves a tendril deep within his cock, and instead Eddie swears viciously at the sudden unfamiliar burn in an area he’s certain has never been touched before.

“That—that—” Eddie can’t get the words out as Venom works the tendril deeper into Eddie’s cock.

Eddie can feel Venom’s smugness, and watches as he melts away, showing Eddie the way his cock bulges obscenely around Venom’s thickness.

Slightly hysterical laughter bubbles up from Eddie’s throat when he’s suddenly reminded of all the tentacle hentai he’s read over the years.

Eddie doesn’t even have time to yelp before Venom explodes around him, shoving a thick tentacle straight down his throat, forcing itself far too deep and causing him to choke and gag on at the unexpected intrusion. Other tentacles easily maneuver him, practically folding him in half as he’s bent so that his knees nearly rest on either side of head, his stuffed cock hanging just above his face. Despite knowing he shouldn’t be nearly this flexible, he feels no discomfort from the position.

Venom doesn’t even bother to bind Eddie’s hands because, really, what could he do to stop this?

Usually Eddie doesn’t notice Venom’s touch, their awareness blending together, but now he’s completely aware of everywhere that Venom is touching him.

Eddie’s throat continues to convulse around the tentacle, and his lungs burn, his nostrils flaring as he struggles to breathe as it begins to thrust, fucking his throat. Every so often it pulls out completely for a moment, slapping against his spit-wet face before plunging back in.

So fixated on the tentacle down his throat, Eddie barely notices that the tendril in his cock has started moving again until it presses against something that makes him see stars. Eddie’s eyes struggle to focus on his cock. Had the tendril gotten larger—eyes wide with horror, Eddie watches the sudden movement _within_ his balls and raises trembling fingers to them as they suddenly start to swell.

Eddie’s moan is echoed by Venom’s, and despite the dismay, Eddie feels the sudden urge to laugh that he’s apparently bonded to a perverted alien.

_My kind does not reproduce in this fashion. If anyone is the pervert, it’s you, Eddie. This comes from your brain. Why fear the unknown? We are only feeling pleasure._

The skin of his balls beneath his fingers quickly becomes unfamiliar, the normal wrinkles stretching until they disappear, the skin pulled taut and smooth. His brain is screaming that this should hurt, that his body isn’t meant to stretch in such a way, but as Venom says, he feels only pressure and pleasure.

 _Still a pervert,_ Eddie snarks in his head knowing that Venom could have chosen any other multitude of ways to get them off but instead chose _this_.

Small tendrils wrap around his nipples, tugging the pointed nubs away from chest. Two more slender tendrils tipped with needlelike points appear before piercing into his nipples. It doesn’t hurt, but the sensation, the fullness, is unfamiliar, and it doesn’t take long for his brain to process it as pleasure. His nipples start to throb and heat spreads across his chest.

There’s a strange growing pressure. At first Eddie thinks it’s his imagination, but when the needles pull out, he can’t deny the way that his chest has ballooned. His pecs had been fairly impressive to start with, but now they’re larger than they’ve ever been. Even his nipples have grown. Venom’s tentacles wrap around his pecs, massaging the flesh while still manipulating his nipples.

The first squirt of fluid from his nipples causes Eddie’s brain to overload. Venom’s tentacles continue to play Eddie’s body, fucking his throat and cock, milking Eddie as his body all but convulsed with the strength of their orgasm. Maybe later Eddie will freak out over the fact Venom has apparently made him lactate, but right now he feels too good to care.

Eddie’s groan is a wounded, broken sound, lost to the wet squelching of the thick tentacle ravaging his throat. His balls and cock spasm, trying to release their load, but plugged as he is, there is no place for it to go.

_You are truly quite tasty, Eddie. I’ve never sampled directly from the source in this way, and I’m beginning to see why some consider this a delicacy._

Eyes rolling back in his head, Eddie trembles as the orgasm seems to go on and on, wave after wave crashing over him.

Just when he thinks it’s winding down, multiple tentacles suddenly nudge at his puckered hole, teasing the tightly clenched flesh.

Maybe in another situation Eddie might have protested, but blissed out as he is he can’t help but welcome it. Maybe it’s Venom’s influence or maybe it’s Eddie’s own relaxed state, but when Venom’s tentacles begin to spread him open, Eddie’s body easily welcomes the intrusion.

Eddie moans helplessly as their orgasm is pushed to new heights by the seemingly dozens of tentacles that are fighting to get inside him. Some suck at his stretched rim, while others tug him wider, and still others delve inside—some massaging his prostate, while others seek out uncharted depths.

Eddie’s breath goes more ragged when he sees a new tentacle thicker than the rest moving towards him. A second appears at its side and before his eyes they shift into large hands. Eddie’s eyes flutter shut as four of Venom’s fingers sink into Eddie’s stuffed hole. Eddie’s never been stretched like this, never been filled like this, never wanted this, but right now, the only thing he can think is _more_.

Venom’s chuckle echoes through Eddie’s brain before giving them what they both need. Four fingers from Venom’s other hand sink into Eddie’s body, before slowly spreading him wide. Eddie shivers as the cool air touches his heated insides.

_Beautiful._

The tentacles are still there, still pressing deeper and deeper into him, and Eddie’s eyes snap open when he feels his stomach moving, eyes locking on the way his normally defined abs bulge and shift with the bulk of tentacles that Venom is filling him with. Venom sinks one large hand inside of Eddie’s gaping body with ease, joining the multitude of tentacles, and Eddie forgets how to breathe. It’s only when he closes his hand into an impossibly large fist and punches deep that Eddie wheezes out through his nose.

Another tendril teases at Eddie’s stuffed piss hole, and despite Eddie’s certainty that there is no way it will fit, it slowly but surely wiggles its way inside of him, somehow finding space alongside the other. He tries not to focus on the fact that his cock is starting to look like a too small fleshlight stuffed with a monster cock.

Instead Eddie concentrates on the blackness of Venom, the way the inky mass spreads to cover his balls, gently milking them. The contrast of color is both startling and arousing. The tendrils tugging at his leaking nipples turn into suckers that eagerly drink down his milk. Each draw on his swollen flesh goes directly to his cock.

_This body is perfect, made for us._

Mind overloading by everything he’s feeling, Eddie sobs as Venom’s other hand slides into him alongside the first and splits him open still wider. Eddie is certain that his body will never be the same after this. As Venom works himself deeper, Eddie’s stomach continues to bulge until his hanging cock now rests against the swollen flesh, until he finds it difficult to breathe because he’s so full, until he chokes and gags anew, his throat bulging more than it already was because tentacles are rising up his throat from the _inside_.

If Eddie had thought the first orgasm was amazing, it has nothing on the second. Venom plays his body like a master, introducing him to pleasure the likes of which Eddie has never dreamed possible.

Eddie is trembling and panting, sweat-soaked and wrung out, when Venom suddenly withdraws from his mouth and ass. He moans in protest at the sudden unbearable emptiness. Eddie knows he’s gaping open, can just see the edge of his asshole, the rim huge and puffy, swollen from the abuse. His cock twitches as he is far more turned on than he cares to admit as Venom ruins his body, uses him. No, that’s wrong— Eddie had forgotten that this is masturbation, that Venom is pulling this from his head.

Venom is still gently sucking on Eddie’s nipples and his cock is still stuffed full, and it’s both overwhelming and strangely comforting.

Eddie’s voice is rough as he says, “If this is your idea of masturbation, I’m not sure we’ll survive sex.”

_We’re not done yet._

A new tentacle, massive yet different from the others before it, strangely translucent, suddenly appears, and Eddie’s hole tries to clench shut instinctively, but the wrecked muscle only flutters weakly.

_Humans are so beautiful inside, so red and soft. It’s a pity that it’s so often hidden._

Eddie’s reply is lost when Venom presses the massive tentacle against his gaping hole. But even stretched as he is, Eddie is certain that it will never fit. It’s thicker than his thigh, and even if it manages to press into him it’ll never make it past his pelvis.

Gritting his teeth as Venom increases the pressure against his hole, spreading and spreading and spreading, Eddie cries out when the tentacle finally pops inside. “I can’t—”

_What’s that phrase you love to say? "No such thing as can't.” We can and we will._

Eddie sobs when the tentacle wiggles deeper as he feels his pelvis spreading, his hips widening, his organs rearranging to make room for it.

The bulge of his stomach mere minutes before had nothing compared to the immense swell that now rises from his middle.

_My kind do not reproduce sexually, but we do need a safe place for our spawn to develop. I can think of no safer place than my host._

“What do you—” Eddie breaks off as he sees the tentacle bulging as a sphere traveling through it, sliding down its length until it presses against his impossibly stretched hole, trying to force its way inside. “No, no, no, Venom.”

_Yes, yes, yes, Eddie._

The tentacle shifts and contracts, trying to push the orb along, and slowly but surely it stretches him wider. Eddie shouts when it pops inside, certain that it can go no deeper, but Venom proves him wrong, steadily pushing it deeper, and Eddie is helpless to do anything except take it. When Venom is satisfied with its placement, the tentacle withdraws, and Eddie is left looking like he swallowed a beach ball.

Their hands caress their swollen stomach, half in awe and half in horror, and the orgasm that Eddie hadn’t realized was growing startles him as he shakes and shakes and shakes through it. Body still wracked with tremors, Eddie finally remembers how to form words. “Hey, buddy, we’re going to have to talk about boundaries because you just seriously bulldozed over so many right here.”

_We have no boundaries._

“Clearly,” Eddie says. Venom’s face forms in front of Eddie and presses the strangest kiss he’s ever had against his lips, tongue shoving too deep as fangs press against his face before Venom just dissolves and disappears back into Eddie’s body somewhere that Eddie tries not to think about too much. 

Finally free, Eddie stretches and rolls onto his side to lessen the weight on his stomach, taking a deeper breath than he’s been able to in some time. He watches as his chest deflates and the yawning hole in his cock shrinks, and reaching back, he’s pleased to find the tight pucker exactly where it should be.

Eddie waits for his stomach to go down, but the seconds turn into minutes and nothing changes.

“Planning on doing something about this?”

_It suits you._

Too tired to argue, Eddie makes a face but has no choice but to go along with it for the moment. “Fucking parasite,” Eddie grumbles, meaning it as anything but an endearment before sleep quickly steals away his annoyance.


End file.
